


Naruto - Arrow

by FrostZero007



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: aruto is reborn in the Queen family. This is the same Arrow, but instead of Oliver, the main character is Naruto. What decisions will he make and what will they lead to? Naruto / Harem
Relationships: Naruto/Laurel Lance/Thea Queen/Felicity Smoak/Helena Bertinelli/Sara Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This story contains a lot of sexual content, including incest (Naruto on a plot of Thea's brother, sisters Lance and al Ghul), so, if you do not like it - do not read. Just immediately, warn English is not my native language. Therefore, I immediately apologize for the grammar. Chapters will match the series.  
Naruto will have a harem, it will have Laurel Lance, Thea Queen (if you don’t like incest, then don’t read), Felicity Smoak, Helena Bertinelli, Sara Lance, Isabelle Rochev (maybe), Nyssa al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, Dina Drake, Layla Michael. Maybe I'll add someone else.  
Laurel Lance - Katie Cassidy  
Thea Queen - Willa Holland  
Mach 9330 and Shawn 129 inspired this. Their stories are simply fantastic.  
Therefore, we begin.

Chapter 1 - Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot Chapter.  
A barefoot man in torn clothes ran through the forest to the rock. He was wearing old pants in several places. Green jacket without sleeves with a hood. The man had long dirty hair, the same mustache and beard. He quickly climbed the rock, it was clear that he was not doing this for the first time. From the cliff, he saw a small fishing boat. He immediately ran to another place on this rock. Arriving there, he unrolled a small bag lying there. In the bag were bow and arrow. Grabbing a bow and arrow, he set fire to its tip, aimed and fired. The arrow hit a neatly stacked pile of firewood. An explosion occurred, which was immediately noticed on a fishing boat.  
The fishermen decided to disembark and see, what is happening there. They went to the fire. Our hero came to them, fell to his knees and took off his hood. Fishermen took him from the island.

A few days later. Starling City

\- Naruto Queen is alive. A resident of Starling City was found by fishermen in the North China Sea a few days ago. After 5 years after he supposedly died on the family boat «Queen's Gambit». Naruto Queen occasionally appeared in tabloids. He is also the younger brother of Oliver Quin and the second son of Robert Queen, both now confirmed dead. - said the news anchor.

Starling City Hospital.

Naruto's blue eyes looked at the streets of his hometown, standing by the window. Behind the door of his chamber stood a beautiful blond woman. It was Naruto's mom, Moira Queen. She turned to the doctor, who examined her son. He told her about his injuries.  
\- He that someday talked about what had happened? - Moira asked.  
\- No. He spoke very little. Moira, you should get ready. It may not be the Naruto you lost. - warned Moira doctor.  
Even in spite of this. Moira entered her son’s room.  
\- Naruto. - called her son and he turned to face her.  
\- Mom. - said the blond and went to her.  
Mother and son embraced tenderly for the first time in a long time, and both cried with happiness.

Morning.

Naruto and Moira drove up to his mansion in a car. Naruto was glad to see him for the first time in a long time. Getting out of the car, he took a box from the trunk of the car.  
\- Your room has remained the same. - I did not have the strength to do anything with her. Moira admitted.  
\- Naruto, I'm so glad to see you. - Black man in a business suit came up to them and held out his hand for a handshake. Naruto looked at him and shook his hand. He remembered Walter Steel. He also noticed rings on their hands. He did not waste skills from his past life. Yes, he remembered who he was in a previous life. And he even had a few tricks left.  
\- Good to see you, Raisa. - He greeted with a maid and hugged her.  
\- Mr. Naruto. - She smiled at him and hugged him. She was also glad to see Naruto alive. On how she looked at Moira. - Mr. Merlin n called, wants to come to dinner.  
\- Wonderful. - Agreed Moira.  
She went to Naruto. They heard, like where a door opened. Naruto went to the stairs where the young girl appeared. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight white T-shirt that accentuated her small breast. Naruto so well could see that there is no bra.  
\- Hello, little sister. Naruto said with a smile. He could not believe that his little sister had now turned into a beautiful girl.  
\- I knew that.” I know, you're alive! - She said, and threw her arms around him. - I miss you so much.  
\- You were always with me. - answered her brother, hugging back.  
Thea Queen was glad that Naruto was back. It was a happy day for her. She still grieved that Oliver and father would never return. At least Naruto will now be by her side. It has long been realized, that she has a love for his brother. This love has not passed yet.

Office of the prosecutor.

At the prosecutor’s office, Laurel Lance and his girlfriend were discussing the case of Adam Hunt. Laurel sat down at her desk and began to examine evidence against Hunt when an owl showed on television news about the rescue of Naruto Quin.  
She still didn't know how she felt since she knew that Naruto was the only one who survived. She went up and turned off the TV, now when they were talking about her sister, Sara.

Queen Mansion.

Stepping out of the shower wrapped, one towel, Naruto stopped at the mirror and looked at herself. Tattoos and scars, it all looked like, what he went through and who became.

Over time.

He stood dressed and examined photographs of his brother and father when the front door opened.  
\- What I said, yachts - sucks! - said the person entering.  
\- Tommy Merlin. - I greeted him Naruto, and friends embraced.  
Dinner went well. Tommy offered to catch up and Naruto agreed. Thea asked questions about what the island was like. Naruto soon apologized and went to his room.  
He slept on the floor in his room with the window open, in which it was raining.

Flashback

Naruto went into Oliver’s cabin and saw his brother with Sarah Lance. He did not have time to say a word, as the boat began to roll over. Naruto came to his senses and saw that there were several pieces of glass from Oliver's throat and blood was flowing quickly and Sarah, in her underwear and dressing gown, was lying on the floor with a slight head injury, and then she fell into the water, which began to fill the cabin. He checked his brother's pulse, but he was already dead. When the cabin was filled with water, he realized that he could not get his brother out of here.  
Sailing to the surface, he began to call Sarah, in the hope that she survived. He began to lose strength when his father and captain dragged him onto a rescue boat.

The end of the flashback.

Naruto felt that someone - something touched him and abruptly grabbed him by the arm and threw himself across his back and pressed his hand to his throat. Recovering, he saw his mother and Walter running up. Realizing what he had just done, he quickly walked away from them and pinched himself in the corner. He began to apologize, but Moira tried to calm him down.  
The next morning, Naruto pulled out a box from under his bed, which he brought with him from the island and opened it. There was an old notebook in it, a small one bundle and something else.  
Entering Tea’s room, he saw that his sister’s girlfriend was shaking something off the table, then he ran out of the room. Thea was in her school uniform.  
\- Thea, you don’t ... - asked his sister Naruto.  
\- Of course not. - After I saw several schoolchildren die from drugs. Roxy has problems with this. She explained.  
\- Good. However, that’s why I didn’t come. Naruto said and handed her a stone in the form of an arrowhead with hieroglyphs.  
\- A rock?  
\- This is hozen. In Buddhism symbolizes reunion. I kept him in the hope that one day he would reunite me with you.  
Thea accepted her brother's present with a smile and hugged him.  
\- A stone? - Asked Tommy, who entered the room, - How cute. You know, I need a T-shirt with the inscription, "My friend got on a desert island and I got only this crappy T-shirt.  
\- Don't let him get you into trouble. You just came back. – said Tea and hugged her brother, kissing on the cheek.  
\- Noticed what beauty your sister has become? Because, I - no. - asked Tommy. At that moment, Naruto wanted to hit his friend, but he restrained himself.  
They drove around town and discussed a party to celebrate the return of Naruto. Soon, Naruto asked Tommy to take him to Laurel, since he needed to talk to her.  
Laurel Lance worked for a law firm. She was wearing tight jeans that accentuated her tight ass, a pink shirt, with unbuttoned top buttons showing off her large breasts, shoes and a jacket. She worked on the Adam Hunt case. After Naruto came to her work, she took a break, and they went for a walk and talk.  
\- So you went to law school?  
\- 5 years, and this is what you want to talk about? - Laurel asked.  
\- Not that. ” Naruto looked at her sadly. - I'm sorry, Sara.  
\- Really?  
\- Sara was my best friend, I had no idea that she was in Gambit until I sat them together before the boat sank.  
\- And I have called and this on faith? After what happened between us, did Oliver decide to cheat on me with my little sister?  
\- I never told Oliver that we slept together.” Believe me, I wanted to say this to his face, but I did not. I gave you my word and I keep my word.  
\- It used to mean something. - said Laurel when Naruto looked at her gravely: - We buried an empty coffin, because her body was at the bottom of the ocean, where you left it. It should have been you! - she spat, but perhaps once la about this, when Naruto's face appeared dead expression, and she shuddered when she saw his eyes.  
\- Have a nice day, Miss Lance. - He said coldly and walked along.  
Laurel stood there, watching Naruto leave, regretting what she said, since Naruto was a responsible kind brother, although he was a little playboy, but was very respectful when he should have been, when his temper was under control, and he always looked out for Sara. With a sigh, she went back to work.  
Naruto and Tommy went back to the car they left in the alley.  
\- Well, we figured it out. Now you can catch up in 5 years. - said Tommy when they approached the car. - If that 's not tired of the fish's, let's look for some long-legged models and eat with their sushi. What do you say?  
Naruto wanted to answer, but didn’t have time when a van drove up to them, and on the other hand two masked men came out and shot them with a tranquilizer. Before disconnecting, Naruto saw one of them shoot a man who went out to throw garbage. There was darkness further.

Flashback  
Naruto sat next to his father, putting his head on his lap, and tears flowed down his face, when the reality of Oliver's death came, he could not think about Sarah's death, there was always a chance that she was just floating somewhere on the wreckage..  
\- Here, son. - said Robert, handing a bottle of water to Naruto, - Drink.  
Naruto took the bottle and took a sip.  
\- What are you doing? That is all we have!! - shouted yacht captain, who also survived and was with them on the raft.  
\- If anybody out of here, then it would be him. - said Robert, looking at the captain before he looked at Naruto: - I'm sorry, I thought I would have more time. I am not the person you consider me to be. I did not build our city. I destroyed it. And I was not the only one.  
Naruto, he did not understand what his father was talking about.

The end of the flashback

\- Mr. Queen? - muffled male voice called out, forcing his eyes to open on the Naruto when the hood was ripped off his face.  
Naruto quickly looked around, seeing the man holding a shocker, and Tommy lying unconscious on the floor.  
\- Did your father survive this accident? I am asking questions. You give me the answers. - said the man with the shocker, but not receiving an answer, he hit him with a discharge of current. Groaned in pain at the Naruto.  
\- He got to the island? Did he tell you anything? The kidnapper asked again. But he never received an answer, and again hit Naruto with a discharge.  
\- Yes, he said. - Naruto answered.  
\- What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? - asked the man before he saw a grin Naruto. This was the last thing he saw before Naruto thrust a kunai into his neck, which killed him on the spot. Naruto you pulled a kunai from his neck and used his body as a shield when his partner opened fire, then what he turned to the man and threw a kunai at him and hit him in the throat, while the person who was shooting was running away, Naruto ran up to Tommy and checked for a pulse. He stood up and threw the kunai at the runaway, so hard that the blade pierced the back of the head of the criminal and stuck in his head. Naruto, he took his kunai, sat down in a chair, and fastened himself back to the chair and a few minutes later Tommy woke up. 

Later. Queen Mansion.

\- So this is your story.” The man in the black hood alone beat three armed captors. - summed up the detective Quentin Lance, the father of Laurel and Sarah. He was angry at Queen family for what, what happened to Sara. - Yes, and who is he? And why does he need it?  
\- I don't know how. Find and ask him. - Naruto answered.  
\- What did you see? - Quentin asked Tommy who only shook his head in a negative way. - All I saw when I woke up was that these people were dead, and Naruto was tied to a chair.  
\- Interestingly, you just returned, and they kidnap you the next day.” You are very popular.  
\- You could identify them, detective? - Moira asked.  
\- Not. No fingerprints, weapons cannot be traced. These were the pros. - answered the detective. Quentin understood that Naruto was not to blame for the fact that Sarah was on the boat that day. He also understood that taking out his pain on him does not make sense, but still he could not help but sarcify. “They probably thought you would pay the royal ransom.” Or ransom of the queen. What parents will not do for the safety of their children.  
\- I advise you to change your tone, detective. - Moira said to Quentin's remark.  
\- If Naruto remembers that, then he will call you. - said Walter, getting up from the couch. He escorted the police to the exit.  
Later that evening, Naruto sat at a computer and read information about Adam Hunt, and he found his name in his father’s book. Since his plan to save, the city had to start somewhere.  
The next morning, Naruto left the house when his mother stopped him.  
\- Naruto, wait. She called him and led him in the direction of the woman whom Naruto recognized immediately, did not show it. - This is Lyla Michaels. She will look after you.  
\- Although I am already an adult, I understand that it is useless to argue with you. - Naruto agreed. He understood that Laila was not just here; it was his chance to find out why.  
\- Nice to meet you, Lyla. - Naruto said with a fake smile.  
\- Me too, Mr. Queen. - answered Lyla.  
They got into the car and drove off. Naruto sat in the back seat.  
\- And so, Lyla, did Amanda send you? - Naruto asked in a calm voice, twirling the same kunai in his hands.  
\- And you are clever. - she answered with a smile, looking in the rear view mirror.  
\- After what happened, I will not work with her.  
\- She put me to you so that you would not do harm to non-guilty people, and that I help you.  
“Well, for now, I believe you.” Naruto said, removing the kunai.

Later.

In the basement of the steel mill, where they arrived, they found training equipment and many different weapons. There was also a chest with a note on it that made him smile: “Good luck beloved. T".  
Lyla knew that asking questions did not make sense, since Naruto would not answer if she did not want to. And given their shared memories, this will not happen soon.  
Naruto went to the chest and opened it. His new suit lay in it: (Exactly the same as Oliver’s first suit) was dark black with red accents on the hood and on his hands. His suit had a black and red protective belt; he kept all his kunai and shurikens. He had a tactical katana tied to his back. He was wearing black leather gloves with a black metal plate on the back of his hand. He wore black steel gauntlets with three blades on the sides (his gauntlets and gloves are the same as those of Ras al Ghul in the training scene in Batman 's Beginning). He also had a facemask that covered his mouth, jaw and nose (Kakashi's facemask). He went to change clothes while Layla said that she could find on Adam Hunt.  
Adam Hunt was a bald, fat man, middle-aged. Officially, he was a businessman and head of the "Hunt Multineshnl". In fact, he simply deceived ordinary citizens, thus earning his fortune. He could also be implicated in bribery and murder. Now the law firm in which Laurel worked shook him. This was one of the factors why he decided to eliminate it first.  
When Lyla saw him in this suit, he did feel a little excitement and her cheeks turned slightly red, but she quickly turned to the computer so that Naruto would not notice this.  
“You will be my eyes and ears until we find a good programmer.” Naruto said before leaving the basement, which Layla nodded her agreement. She preferred working in the field more.

Parking

Adam Hunt with his three subordinates walked through an underground parking lot to a car.  
\- Remind me to remind Grell that it is only thanks to me that he works. - Let this be a lesson to the rest.  
\- Yes, sir. - answered his assistant.  
\- And this lawyer. Laurel Lance. You said that she would not be a problem. I ordered to understand the situation. - Hunt stopped and looked at his assistant. “Why are you still here?”  
After that, the assistant ran away. Hunt took a few steps when the lamp exploded behind them. They turned to look, and a shuriken hit the throat of a guard, killing him. Another shouted to his boss to get into the car. Hunt was in the car when his guard began to shoot towards the attacker.  
\- You missed. - came from the opposite side.  
Hunt sat in the car and heard how the second guard was killed, after which the glass in his car was broken. He looked closely at the kunai, who did this, but was suddenly thrown out of the car.  
\- Hey, hey, hey ... Hunt put out his hands, in a protective gesture, when he saw a man in a black hood with shurikens in his hands. - Substitute. Just say what you want.  
The man did not answer, he jumped from the car, picked up Hunt and pressed the kunai to his throat.  
\- Tomorrow, by 10 p.m. you will transfer 40 million in Starling City Bank to account 1141. - Naruto said in a demonic voice that made Hunt not comfortable, but he tried not to show it.  
\- Or what?  
\- Or I'll pick them up, and you won't like it. - answered all the same voice. After which Naruto left.  
-If I see you again, you're dead! - Hunt shouted into his back. Naruto turned and threw himself at his shuriken, touching his cheek, on which there was a cut and blood was flowing. Hunt grabbed his cheek and closed the gas pain, called when he opened them again, there was nobody.

The next day. Hunt office.

\- A black hood, and also shurikens and kunai. - Detective Lance summed up.  
\- Why don't you believe me? - Hunt asked, showing the shuriken to the cops. “This crazy guy killed two of my people.”  
\- Thank you for your testimony, - Quentin said, and his partner picked up a shuriken, - We will send out an orientation for ... a ninja.  
\- Hey, I'm not just some kind of hard worker. - My business is of paramount importance. Hunt said seriously. - He said he would be back at 10 pm. I am waiting for you sooner. Check all details with Mr. Dragon, my new guard chief.  
The detectives looked at the man who had just entered, and he nodded to them. It was evident from him that he did not really like legal actions.  
\- Good. Thank you for your time. - the police said goodbye to Hunt, who sat at his desk, and they went to the door.  
\- Looks like Queen was telling the truth. - said partner Lance.  
\- Yes. - Quentin said when he and his partner went into the elevator. - Uh, that guy in the hood is looking for trouble, he will find them.

Evening Queen's Mansion

Naruto left the house, in a white shirt, black trousers and jacket, underneath going to the Rolls-Royce, he opened the door and saw Lyla in the back seat in a tight-fitting black dress to the middle of her thigh, with a neckline that showed her breasts. Despite their story in A.R.G.U.S., Naruto could not deny that she was a sexy woman.  
Nathan smiled and got into the car.

Club

The club played loud music, there was a lot of booze, girls danced on small platforms. It was fun.  
He went down the stairs to the Naruto and pulled out a phone from his pocket, looked at the time and realized that he had 50 minutes to entertain. Tommy surrounded by beautiful girls immediately noticed him, smiled and went to him, giving the DJ a sign, drown out the music. The music died down.  
\- Hey people, our hero of the day!!! - Shouted Tommy, - And, ladies, please congratulate him on returning m well.  
Naruto, surrounded by 4 beautiful girls, went to the table and climbed onto it.  
\- Thanks to everyone! He shouted from the table.  
\- Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! - called Tommy and handed him a glass of alcohol. Naruto took a glass and drank.  
\- I missed the tequila! - He shouted, from which the crowd also screamed.

In the building opposite the club.

Hunt was in his office, his hands trembled noticeably, and his guards prepared weapons to defend their boss.  
\- What is going on there? - asked Hunt, approaching the window and seeing how the spotlights shine in different directions.  
\- It's across the road. Party of the guy who was rescued from the island. Naruto Queen. - answered the Dragon.

In club.

Naruto stood by the bar and talked to a beautiful blonde when Tommy approached him.  
\- You know, can I also ask my father to hire such a bodyguard? - Asked Tommy, looking at Layla, who was relaxed, but was constantly watching Naruto, to which Naruto just smiled. - According to my calculations, you were without sex for 1839 days. And I highly recommend you Carmen Golden.  
\- Who is this? Naruto asked, looking at the three girls dancing on the table.  
\- Looks like a chick from Twilight.  
\- What is Twilight? - Naruto asked, even though he knew what it was. He was glad that he had never watched it.  
\- You better not know. - Tommy assured him.  
\- I believe you. Naruto said, and he soon noticed Thea in the crowd. A guy stood next to her and tried to give her drugs, but she refused. Naruto was pleased. Naruto went up to them and grabbed the guy's hand so that he screamed. The guy looked into Naruto's eyes and for a second they turned red with a narrow pupil. He was so scared that he ran away. Thea was glad that her brother was nearby.  
\- Thank you brother. - said the girl happily, although she was slightly drunk. She swirled around herself, letting Naruto examine her dress and figure. It was hard for Naruto to look at his sister and hold back. All his instincts shouted to take her right there. But there were constraints: incest is not welcome in this world, this would ruin Thea's life.  
\- Who let you in here? Naruto asked with a frown .  
\- I'm no longer 12. - Thea said.  
\- No, it's almost 18. - Naruto answered.  
\- Naruto, I love you, but you cannot come back here and judge me. Especially for being the same as Ollie. - Thea said.  
\- I understand that Oliver and I were not the best role models, but look what happened. - Naruto said and continued. - Listen, I understand that it was not easy when I was ... dead, and you probably found a way to handle this, but now I'm here and will always be there if you need me.  
Thea looked at Naruto and knew that he would keep his promise. Naruto called Laila to his house and said: - Make sure that my sister and her friends return home. - Laila looked at Naruto playing the role of a bodyguard - I'm at a party where a lot of beautiful women, my sister is more important to me. I will not disappear. The honor of the scout.  
Naruto walked around the club, was distracted by dancing girls and did not notice how he crashed into someone. It was Laurel Lance.  
\- Are you here? - Naruto asked in surprise.  
\- Thanks, Tommy. He recalled that there is a lot between us that is to forget it. - she said Laurel, and Naruto nodded . - Is there any place we can talk in private?  
\- Yes. - Naruto nodded, and they left.

On the second floor of the club.

Naruto back leaned against the railing, and Laurel stood next to him.  
\- I'm sorry, I said you were to die et. It is not right. I projected my anger on Oliver and Sara on you, and this is wrong.  
“I was hoping that she would drift on the wreckage, found by someone, and safely returned home. - said Naruto. - On the island I had a lot of time to think. I blame Oliver and myself for what happened. If we had not met with you and Sara then they would both be alive.  
Laurel saw Naruto's pain: - If you need to talk about what happened, I'm here.  
Naruto wanted to answer her, but his alarm rang, it was 10 in the evening, and there was no money in the account. Hunt apparently didn’t take him seriously.  
\- Is something wrong? - requested Laurel.  
\- Yes, another reporter wants to interview. You know how they love all sorts of sensations. - Naruto answered and removed the phone. - We need to deal with them.  
Naruto came close to Laurel and kissed her forehead and left to "deal with the journalist."  
Naruto went to put on his suit when he received a message from Laila: “I'm back. I’ll cover you."

Adam Hunt Office.

“There is an elevator for you two,” said the Dragon to the two guards, and he ordered the other two to stand not far from them. They were still standing near the entrance to Hunt's office. Entering the office, the Dragon blocked the door.  
“Already 10 p.m., he can't get here,” said the Dragon to Hunt, who went to the window. Downstairs, police cars were already gathering.

Down below

\- It's clean, - Detective Lance's partner said.  
\- Yes, - he agreed.

Hunt Office

Hunt was walking around his office when suddenly the lights went out on the whole floor. Hunt became nervous.  
Suddenly, the elevator door opened and out flew an arrow, which hit and in the heart of one of the guards, killing him. Upon leaving the elevator, Naruto quickly pulled out a katana and just as quickly inflicted mortal wounds on the guards of the elevator. He killed two more by throwing those shurikens. Last guard hundred liters to shoot him with a machine gun and Naruto had to hide behind a pillar. In Hunt's office, everyone heard gunshots and when they died down, they hoped the Archer was dead. Everyone was looking at the door when it was suddenly broken by the body of one of the guards, in which everyone started shooting. When they stopped shooting, they realized that this was not their goal. A distant guard flew and the arrow that killed him on the spot. Entering Naruto’s office quickly, he knocked out a gun from a nearby guard and cut his throat. He shot at Hunt, but an arrow flew past him.  
“You missed,” Hunt said with a smug smile.  
\- True? - Naruto asked when the Dragon suddenly attacked him. They began to fight. Hunt at this time was trying to get out of there.  
\- He is here. - he told Quentin.  
\- All units follow me! All units follow me! - Quentin shouted, when he and his colleagues from law enforcement authorities ran to the building.  
Naruto continued to fight the Dragon, blocking his attacks and inflicting his own. But the Dragon nevertheless managed to apply a choke hold on Naruto. Naruto was not at a loss, grabbed the kunai and stuck it in the Dragon's leg, the Dragon loosened his grip, allowing Naruto to get out and stick the kunai in his throat. Naruto collected his weapons and was about to leave when he heard approaching footsteps.  
When Quentin and his colleagues ran into the office, they found only a bunch of corpses. In the window, they noticed some kind of shadow ran to see. They saw their target glide along the cable to the building where the party was taking place.  
“Tell a hundred, you saw it too,” said Quentin's partner.  
\- So, let's go quickly! - shouted Quentin, and ran to the elevator. 

Club

The club played music and people danced, drank in the bar. A man from the Special Forces approached the DJ and ordered the music to be turned off.  
“Search everything here, he couldn't go far,” Detective Lance ordered as his men began to fill the club. - So kids, the party is over.  
People immediately groaned disapprovingly.  
\- Oh, Mr. Merlin. You are here, what a shock this is. To whom did you add sleeping pills today? - asked the detective Tommy, but Tommy did not have time to answer.  
\- Detective! This is a private party. - Naruto said, approaching his friend. Lyla was next to him.  
\- Something happened in the building of Adam Hunt today. Do you know anything about this?  
\- Who is Adam Hunt?  
-Also a billionaire. I am surprised that you are not friends.  
\- For the past five years, it has been hard for me to make friends. Well, except for snakes and monkeys. - said Naruto and several people laughed.  
\- It's funny. He was attacked by a guy in a hood who saved you and Merlin yesterday.  
\- The guy in the hood? You did not find him? Poorly.  
Quentin wanted to remind him of Sarah, but changed his mind. He saw in his eyes the same pain that he himself experienced. Naruto really loved Sarah and even asked Quentin for blessings when he wanted to propose to her. The police left and the party continued.

Morning. Hunt office.

\- What are you talking about! 40 million cannot millet so disappear! - Adam Hunt shouted at his accountant on the phone. After his incident, there was a repair in his office. - This is 40 million dollars! Find them!  
Hunt put the phone on the table and covered his face with his hands, he was furious that money had been stolen from him, and he did not even know who did it. No one noticed an arrow with a transmitter in the office wall.

Under the factory.

Naruto and Layla looked at the computer monitor as Hunt's money went to different accounts. Naruto took a pen and crossed out Hunt's name in his father's notebook. And looked at the photograph of his father.  
Flashback

Naruto was on a raft with his father and captain, Robert looked at the food box.  
\- This is not enough for all of us. - Robert told his son  
\- Take care of your strength, Dad. We will be saved. - Naruto whispered.  
\- You can survive it, get home, fix my mistakes, but first you have to survive. Can you hear me son?  
\- Just take a break, dad. - said Naruto closed his eyes to go to sleep, he felt like a father pushed away, and the next thing he heard was a shot. Naruto saw the captain fall into the ocean, and his father was sitting with a gun in his hands.  
\- Dad?! - Naruto asked in shock.  
\- Survive! - said Robert, after which he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.  
\- No! - Naruto screamed.

The end of the flashback.

At this time, Laurel would be at work and advised people not to talk about the money that appeared on their accounts. After she went home. A man in a black hood watched her secrets.

Queen Mansion

\- The police were not able to identify the people I hired to abduct Naruto. - Should we arrange another abduction? - Said the man, dressed in all black, going up to Moira Queen.  
\- No. There are other ways to find out what my son knows. - Moira said to her interlocutor.

In the mansion

Naruto and Thea were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the movie «Iron Man». Thea clung to her brother because she was afraid that he would disappear again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Season 1 Episode 2 - Honor your father.

Naruto in a suit stood on the rooftop against four armed men, two more guarding his target. He calmly shortened from their blows, and quickly knocked out all four. Then he shot at two guards who were standing next to his target and at one, which stood behind him and decided to attack him.  
“Stop! Stop! Please wait! " - said the guy trying to protect himself from Naruto, when he interrupted all the guards, but Naruto did not listen to him, but simply threw the roof onto another part and presented his head to the fan.  
Marcus Redmond you let this city down !!! "Naruto said, even though Marcus begged him not to.  
The cell phone in Marcus's pocket rang. "Tell your partner," Naruto said, "Let him give the retirees their money back."  
"Please don't"  
"Immediately!!!"  
Marcus had no choice but to do what he was ordered to.  
Morning. The mansion.  
Naruto in a suit went downstairs to the living room, where his mother was sitting in an armchair, Walter stood behind the back of the armchair, Naruto went up to Thea, put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Thea was one of the most important people in his life for him and he was ready to do everything to protect her from trouble. There was news on TV about Marcus Redmond and how he robbed people.  
“Over the past 15 years, Redmond has withdrawn more than $ 30 million from the main account. He has stated that it has always been his intention to fund the Kingfisher Pension Fund. A man in a black hood came to him, as he claims .. "  
"It has more airtime than the Kardashians." Naruto said while still hugging his sister.  
"5 years on the island and you still know about them." - said Thea and turned her head to her brother, and meanwhile she curled her hand behind her back and began slowly, imperceptibly stroking Naruto's cock through his pants. Naruto did not expect this, but did not show it, continuing to pretend that everything was fine, although he liked it, he decided to take revenge on her later.  
"I haven't been there for 5 years and I have to make up for lost time."  
“The city was different said,” said Moira Queen. - "More secure"  
"What's the matter mom?" Thea asked, continuing to fondle Naruto. "Are you afraid we're next?"  
"So Naruto, you need to confirm that you are alive." - said Walter, trying to defuse the situation.  
“It's okay. I've already been to court a couple of times. " Naruto replied.  
"Not as loud as Oliver, but still there were a couple of misdeeds," Tommy Merlin said as he entered.  
"I would have chatted with you Tommy, but it's time for me to declare myself alive," Naruto said.  
“Your friends are here to support you,” Tomii said.  
"Well, are you a little sister?" the brother asked his sister.  
"Knowing the two of you, I'd better go with you, so it will be safer."  
Courthouse  
There were so many reporters outside the courthouse who wanted to get a first-hand story and they were very persistent. They asked Naruto questions that he didn't want to answer. As they walked towards the building itself, Naruto recalled the boat wreck.  
He told the people what happened to the judge, remembering how he tried to save Sarah and the body of his dead brother. He decided not to talk about how Robert died. His mother and sister sat on the bench and cried as it was difficult to listen to all this. Tommy and Walter supported the women.  
"Everyone at the office is looking forward to meeting you, Naruto." Moira said as they descended the stairs.  
"Let's put it off until tomorrow, it was very hard to remember all these events again," Naruto replied, to which she agreed.  
Tommy looked questioningly at her friend.  
"I have been on a desert island for five years and I need to recover a little before going to work." Naruto explained.  
Going downstairs, they ran into Laurel and her client.  
"Hi," Naruto said.  
"What are you doing what?" Laurel asked.  
“Rising from the dead,” Naruto said, keep looking into her eyes, “Legally. What are you doing here?"  
"My job."  
There was an awkward silence and Naruto decided to say hello to the girl who was standing next to Laurel.  
"Hello. I'm Naruto Queen. "  
"Emily Nossetti" - the girl introduced herself.  
They stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say, after which Laurel went to do her job. Naruto and Tommy and went about their business.  
One day they left the courthouse, they saw the reporters crowding around Martin Sommers, on whose case Laurel was now working. As soon as Martin Sommers left, the reporters immediately noticed Naruto and ran up to him asking questions about what was going on in court. Lyla walked over to Naruto and led him to the car, pushing the crowd apart. Naruto got into the driver's seat and immediately drove away, leaving Lyla and Tommy to deal with the crowd.  
Naruto trained in the den, also reviewing his father's list, which included Martin Sommers' name.  
Docks.  
Sommers was in his office and yelled at his subordinates to cover up this case, as it was already beginning to infuriate him. During his monologue, the lights went out for a few seconds, and when they lit up again, three of his people were dead. Martin felt a little uncomfortable, as he understood who was doing it. He looked around him as someone suddenly grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away.  
He came to himself hanging upside down. Nearby stood a man dressed in a black hood with a bow and sword.  
“Who else are you? asked Martin.  
"Martin Sommers, you destroyed this city !!!"  
“No, no, no,” Martin shouted as the arrow flew past him.  
“You will testify in court and confess that you ordered the murder of Victor Nossetti. There will be no second warning." - said the archer and fired near Sommers' head and hooked his cheek lightly. When Martin opened his eyes again, the man in the black hood was gone.  
Queen's Mansion  
Naruto went home and at that moment when his mother scolded Lyla for the fact that she missed her son.  
"Well, where were you this time?" asked the mother of her son.  
“Mom I was alone for 5 years. I want to be alone. I need time to get used to people again. "  
“Okay, since you want it that way, but next time at least warn where you will be so that we don't have to look for you and call the police. You've been kidnapped once. Also a maniac appeared on the street, who hunted for wealthy people. "  
"Well, this maniac saved my life last time."  
"This is not a game, son, your brother, I already lost you, I do not want to lose you again."  
"OK, Mom." - answered Naruto and hugged her, coming to his place to calm down a little. Then Moira left.  
"You owe me for this, Naruto." Laila said as she passed him.  
When Lyla left, Thea came in in a pink dress.  
"Have you forgotten that we are going to the cinema?" asked her brother's sister.  
"Of course not. I'll just change. " Naruto replied and went to his room. Putting on comfortable clothes, he and Thea went to the cinema for the movie "Total Recall."  
Thea enjoyed spending time with her brother, especially since she decided to seduce him. Since the show was late, there were very few people in the cinema. They chose seats almost near the last rows, since no one was sitting there. Thea hugged Naruto's hand and pressed it to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto was wearing a T-shirt and could honor her nipples. Thea often rubbed her nipples on his hand, because he had to restrain himself. He understood what his sister was trying to achieve and did not mind, but he decided not to rush things. He thought the film would distract him, but no. Looking at the sexy Kate Beckinsale and Jessica Biel was not easy. After the movie, they walked a little more and went home.  
Morning. Docks.  
"I have to apologize, Mr. Sommers, we came here to protect you, but it turns out you don't need protection." Detective Lance said, walking in front of the table at which Martin Sommers was sitting.  
"This is what I am telling you." - answered Martin.  
“Yesterday's 911 call when your loader said you were attacked by a guy in a black hood. With a bow and arrow. " Lance said and pointed to the table where the arrow mark was. - "Probably it was a joke?"  
"These guys love to joke."  
“You know, I really want to believe such an honest and decent businessman like you, but only one of my people found several such arrows, said Lance showed an arrow that was used by the people's avenger. You know, this folk hero is trying to present himself as Robin Hood, robbing the rich and giving to the poor. But more often than not, the rich die. "  
Sommers got tired of listening to him, he got up and told the detective that he was being biased, as his daughter was conducting a case against him. To which Lance replied that he was in control of his emotions. Martin, on the other hand, said that he does not do this and can do anything. Then Detective Lance and the cops left.  
Quinn Consolidated  
Naruto exited the elevator with Moira and Walter and Naruto noticed the 2 girls and he smiled at both.  
"I already like it here."  
"I remember you used to love coming here when you were a kid." said Walter.  
"There were a lot of people who could make fun of." Naruto replied, walking over to the window and looking at the city.  
"Naruto, Walter has something to discuss with you," Moira said as she sat down in a chair, "Please sit down."  
Naruto sat down opposite his mother and Walter, wondering what they had to say.  
"The company plans to open a department of applied sciences and we want you to lay the first stone in the foundation of this knowledge, as well as pay tribute to your father."  
"Good idea," Naruto replied.  
"We also want to announce at the opening ceremony that you will take up a leadership position in the company." added Moira.  
“I agree with the opening of the assignment, but I would wait a bit with the position, as I am not yet used to a large number of people next to me.”  
Moira nodded in agreement and together they left the office.  
Docks  
"Thank you for coming." - Martin said when a Chinese woman in a red dress with snow-white hair came to him.  
“Anything for a friend,” the Chien Na Wei replied.  
"We are not friends. You are smugglers, and I give permission to use my port. "  
"And we pay you for it."  
“Not enough. Since arrows are flying at me from a guy in a black hood and with red eyes! cried Martini, the woman felt a little uneasy at his words. "You have to be serious, as he is proposing a greater threat than anyone else."  
"We know where the Nossetti girl is." the Chien Na Wei said.  
"If you kill her now, this lawyer Lance will not leave us behind, but will chase not only me, but you too." - explained Martin.  
"Well then, we'll kill her protector." - With a smile the Chien Na Wei said, turned around and left the office at the docks.  
Mansion  
Naruto was in his room, he stood in jeans and boots and watched the news on TV, where there was a report about Martin Sommers.  
“The confidant of Martin Sommers, confirmed his client will not testify and claims that he is not guilty of the death of Victor Nossetti. Nossetti's body was found 4 weeks ago. We will keep you updated. "  
And at that moment when he wanted to put on a shirt, Thea entered his room.  
"Where did you get them from?" Thea asked her brother.  
"Seriously? You didn't even knock. What if I were naked here? - said Naruto, putting on his shirt and he was about to button it up, but Teya came over and interfered.  
"Mom said you had scars, but she didn't say there are so many of them."  
"Because I told her not to say anything." Naruto replied while Thea slowly stroked some of the scars with her small, delicate fingers. It even calmed Naruto somehow.  
"What happened to you there." Thea asked when Naruto finally buttoned up his shirt.  
"Too much. One day I'll tell you everything, but not now I'm not ready yet. "  
Thea calved Naruto outside and led to three large tombstones, she told everything that happened after the funeral. About how bad and lonely they were, about how little mom stopped going out, and Thea came to talk with her brothers and father, telling about everything that happened in her life. All she wanted was for them all to return home to her. But she was glad that at least one of her brothers returned alive and did not try to push everyone away.  
Laurel's apartment  
Laurel Lance was in her apartment, working and eating chinese food as usual, when there was an unexpected knock on the door, she slowly walked over and looked through the peephole, exhaled before opening the door behind which Naruto was standing.  
"Hello. Are you okay? There are two policemen outside. " Naruto asked.  
“Yes, my father worries too much about me.  
"Clear."  
"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Laurel asked.  
"I need to restore relationships with all the people dear to me." - answered Naruto and Laurel let him into the apartment.  
"What's in the package?" Laurel asked with interest.  
"What I've wanted to do to you since I got back," Naruto said, opening his bag and pulling out a jar of ice cream sundaes and cookies. - "Eat ice cream."  
After a while, they sat and ate ice cream. Naruto sat on the floor next to the couch and Laurel sat with her legs on the couch.  
"The taste remained the same as I remember." Naruto said. - “Mom wants me to take over the management of the company. Although I promised her to do it soon, I am afraid that she will start questioning me when that time comes. "  
"Well, you can tell her no." Laurel said.  
"I've already done it. But we both understand how hard it is sometimes. " Naruto said. “During the party, I promised not to lie to you. There is something that only me and your father would know about. Before all this happened, I came to your father to ask for a blessing, as I wanted to propose to Sarah. "  
Laurel was shocked by these words, since it was difficult for her to imagine her younger sister as a married woman, but looking into the eyes of the man who was sitting opposite, she realized that he was telling the truth. When I found out that she was cheating on me with my brother, I was too confused and therefore came to you that day. Now you know the truth. "  
“Well, since we started to confess here, I knew that Oliver was cheating on me, but I didn't know with whom. And when you came, I realized that you shouldn't come through this alone. "  
“Yes, at that moment we were not thinking. Now, if we had talked then, maybe everything was different. "  
They talked recalling various moments in life before Naruto fell silent.  
"Did you hear?" - he asked.  
"What?" Laurel asked.  
"Someone is on the fire escape." Naruto said, grabbing Laurel by the hand and trying to lead her to the main exit, but as soon as they approached, the door was breached and a fat Asian entered through it. Naruto and Laurel ran back to her room when the Asian fired at them. Another man, Naruto, broke into the room through the window and tried to lead Laurel through another room, but an Asian woman with white hair in a black tight leather suit and two hooked knives was waiting for them. A fat Asian with a weapon approached them from behind, but then shots rang out and he fell. It was Layla. Then she shot the second Asian, but the Chinese woman managed to hide. After which she appeared next to Lyla and knocked out her weapon and a fight ensued between them. Naruto didn't mind marrying two beautiful women, but the situation wasn't right. Lyla was fighting a Chinese woman on the floor and the Chien Na Wei wanted to stab her with a knife, but Naruto threw a kitchen knife at her, disarming her. Realizing that she could not win, she fled. As soon as this happened Laurel ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly around his waist, while Naruto put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.  
"Are you okay?" Lyla asked. And when I got a positive heifer, I went to check the perimeter.  
Are you all right, Laurel? " Naruto asked after receiving a nod from her.  
Later  
Laurel ran to her father and hugged him when he arrived.  
"Dad!" - said Laurel and rushed to hug her father.  
"Thank God. Are you okay?" Quentin asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," - pulling back a little, Laurel looked at him and asked, "And those cops?"  
"They ..." Quentin shook his head.  
"I went outside to ask them for a lighter, but they were already dead." - answered Laila and Laurel covered her mouth in horror.  
"Everything is good. Everything is fine dear." Quentin said, and then walked over to Laila and Naruto. “Thank you for being here today. If it weren't for you, I can't even imagine how it would have ended. "  
Naruto nodded silently and he and Laila left.  
Docks  
Martin Sommers was collecting all his money in his office, since the Chinese woman had failed her assignment. And the triad was going to remove all evidence of their smuggling, including his. But Martin was against it. He ordered his guard to tell Wallace to get the boat ready tonight.  
The guard tried to contact Wallace, but there was only silence on the radio.  
"He's not here," answered the demonic voice. - "There is only me."  
"We must leave quickly!" - Martin said and together with the guard they ran to the exit.  
At this time, Naruto shot the guards who were in different places from the bow and thanks to the eyes of his friend he could see much better and further than with normal vision, which gave him a huge advantage. When he finished with the guards, he saw running towards the door in the room where his boat was kept.  
Naruto quickly caught up with him and shot him with an arrow, hitting him in the shoulder, thereby pinning him against the box.  
“God! No no no!" Sommers pleaded.  
"He won't help you!" said the demonic voice of an archer in a black hood as he took out his katana and held it to Martin's throat. - "I want to know the truth about Victor Nossetti!"  
"I cannot! The triad will kill me. " - began to whine Martin, screaming in pain when Naruto decided to move the arrow in his shoulder.  
"I will kill you if you do not do what I tell you!"  
"Good good. It was not me who killed him, it was a triad. " - answered Martin.  
"That's good, but who ordered them?" - Martin decided to be silent, but instead Naruto stuck a second arrow in the other shoulder.  
"Good good! It was me, it was all me. I ordered Nossetti to be killed because he was going to testify against me. "  
“And the last question. Who sent the triad to Laurel Lance? "  
"I AM! it was me too. " - Martin confessed.  
Naruto pulled out his katana and was about to kill Martin when he sensed the appearance of another person. Turning, he saw a Chien Na Wei with white hair.  
"Get away from him!" the woman said in Mandarin.  
"Make me." Naruto replied in Mandarin too.  
Naruto and the white Chien Na Wei began to fight, but without much desire to hurt each other. It felt like they were just having fun. This continued until they heard the sounds of sirens, after which they fled in different directions. What no one knew except Naruto was that the arrows were smeared with a very fast-acting poison, which just as quickly dissolved in the body and left no traces.  
Naruto jumped off the containers when yes Quentin appeared and aimed at his head. "If you even twitch, you are dead!"  
"I do not think so"  
Naruto dropped the kunai and knocked the weapon out of Quentin's hands and was nailed to one of the containers. When Quentin looked again at the place where the archer was, it was already empty. He walked over to the kunai, on which the recorder was attached, and pressed a button.  
"Good good! It was me, it was all me. I ordered Nossetti to be killed because he was going to testify against me. "  
“And the last question. Who sent the triad to Laurel Lance? "  
"I AM. it was me too. " - Martin confessed.  
"That bastard!" - Said Quentin.  
The next day  
The discovery of new knowledge took place without any shocks. After spending a little time at the event, Naruto went home. There, he crossed out another name from his father's notebook.  
Somewhere  
Moira got out of her car, got into a limousine that had just pulled up, and took off her glasses.  
“You saw everything yourself. My son knows nothing. "Moira said to the man sitting across from her. “Robert didn't tell him anything dangerous to us. He doesn't know that there was sabotage on the yacht. "  
The man just looked at the notebook with the same emblem as Naruto's.


	3. Chapter 3 - Season 1 Episode 3 - The Lone Shooter

Somewhere outside the city  
Naruto and Teya were driving out of town. In a small house of their family. They decided to spend time together, the more that they had something to talk about. Naruto promised his father to correct his mistakes, but family came first to him. If Naruto were Oliver, he would rather focus on the list first. So he postponed his crusade for a couple of days. Laila will be able to forget about everything.  
Thea was glad that she could spend time alone with her brother. She had another option: to go get drunk with friends. But she decided not to miss her chance.  
They drove up to the house. The brother and sister got out of the car, took their bags and went to the house. Thea walked in front and wiggled her ass as she walked, she knew that Naruto was looking at her. Naruto was staring openly at his sister's ass in tight jeans. He knew she was doing it on purpose. They had something to talk about. This is not only her behavior, but also some family secrets.  
They entered the house, putting the bags on the table, Thea went to change, and Naruto was left to take them apart. After putting the food in the refrigerator, he also went to change.  
In the evening, Naruto cooked dinner, and they sat at the table and ate. After supper, they sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace opposite each other. Naruto was wearing simple shorts and a T-shirt. Thea was wearing small shorts and a thin white top that did not hide her nipples.  
\- Thea, before we talk about what's going on between us, there are things you need to know. Naruto said seriously. - Listen to me, and then I will answer your questions.  
\- Good. - agreed Thea.  
\- First, our parents. No matter how ideal we think they are, he is also human. They had their own difficult moments. And they both had affairs on the side. And with the father, such an affair led to the birth of a child. Her name is Emiko. She is older than we. I found out about her 5 years ago. Mom knows about her too. She presented her father with a choice: either us or them. And if you want, we can go to her later.  
Naruto saw that Thea was very shocked to learn that she had a sister.  
\- Secondly, my father did not die in the explosion on the boat. - Naruto admitted and after the story of what happened there. Naruto continued his story, he said that he was not alone on the island, omitting a few details, and that he was not always on the island.  
Thea quickly put together everything he told about what happened after the yacht crash and realized that her brother was a vigilante. But because of everything he told her, she was overwhelmed with emotion. And she began to cry. Resentment, anger, fear, surprise. All this is confused. She just cried. She didn't notice as Naruto picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her on the bed, covered with a blanket. He lay down next to her, as leaving her alone was a bad idea. She immediately snuggled up to him, Naruto hugged her. They didn't notice how they fell asleep.  
Thea woke up when the clock was already noon. She got up and put on her robe and went to the kitchen that smelled of her favorite food. Entering the kitchen, she saw Naruto standing at the stove.  
Naruto turned to put food on the table and saw his sister.  
\- Hello, how's the sle ... - Naruto didn't have time to finish when Thea quickly walked up to him and pulled him to her for a kiss. Naruto came to his senses as their tongues began to weave passionately. He should have pushed her away, but he did not. Instead, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Thea immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.  
\- Bedroom or living room? - Naruto asked his sister.  
\- Does not matter. - she replied.  
Lemon  
Naruto brought Thea into the living room and put her on the carpet. They broke the kiss, and Thea took off her robe, remaining in a white top and thong. Naruto examined his sister's body from head to toe. He could see her erect nipples protruding through the thin fabric.  
\- Thea, are you sure you want this? Naruto asked. - Because there will be no turning back?  
\- Yes I'm sure. I don't need anyone but you, Naruto. - Thea said and knelt down in front of Naruto. Her slender arms immediately began to take off his shorts. Taking them off, she saw how his thick hard cock protrudes through his panties. She stroked him with her hand and kissed him through his panties. Naruto groaned slightly at her actions. After she pulled off his panties and his big and hard cock appeared in front of her. Thea took him in her hand and began to lead her along the entire length, kissing the head. Without thinking twice, she grabbed him with her lips and began to slowly suck him.  
Naruto watched as his sister sucked him and became even more aroused. If another girl were in her place, he would have fucked her to the point of losing consciousness. It was different with Thea.  
Thea began to suck faster. She loved that it was hard and filled her mouth. But she wanted more. She released her brother's cock from her mouth, turned her back on him and got on all fours on the sofa, and shook her ass.  
Naruto took off her thong and began to lick her wet pussy. He summoned every crease of her young pussy. Thea moaned with pleasure. Before that, she only used sex toys. But my brother's tongue felt incredible. Naruto couldn't get enough of her pussy.  
\- Naruto, please fuck me. - begged Thea between groans.  
Naruto listened to his sister and pulled away from her pussy. He slowly began to drive his cock into her tight pussy. He squeezed his cock nicely. Thea did not hold back her moans. Naruto's cock was larger than her toys and was stretching her. Naruto continued to push his cock deeper and deeper and notice something strange.  
\- You're not a virgin, little sister? - Naruto asked.  
\- N-no. I tore the spit with one of my dildos. - answered Thea.  
Naruto began to slowly move inside her, giving her time to get used to his size. Thea could not think normally, now she only cared about her brother's cock in her pussy.  
Naruto began to move faster, gradually penetrating his sister deeper with each thrust. Until she accepted his cock completely. The sounds of thumping flesh and Thea's groans filled the entire room.  
Naruto stopped and sat down on the sofa, Thea turned to him and immediately took his cock in her mouth and began to suck him greedily. The taste of her juices on his cock just drove her crazy. But she wanted him to still fuck her pussy.  
Thea saddled him like a rider and sat on the sun. The length of his penis. Naruto ripped the top off her and threw it away. Naruto began to suck on her nipples as he rode his cock. He slapped her ass several times. Thea began to ride his cock faster. She felt his cock beating against her cervix. Thea did not stop, she felt that her orgasm was approaching. Naruto felt it too. But he didn't want to cum inside her, because he didn't know if she was taking pills.  
Thea screamed as her body shook with a powerful orgasm. She had never experienced this before. She was shaking for a couple of minutes, after which she collapsed on the sofa, breathing heavily.  
Naruto stood over Tea and began to cum on her stomach and breasts. Thea came to her senses a little and began to smear her brother's sperm all over her body, sometimes collecting it and tasting it. Naruto lay down on the carpet and Thea joined him.  
End of lemon  
Brother and sister lay on the floor, sweaty and tired. They looked each other in the eyes with love.  
\- You understand that we have to hide it from mom? Naruto asked.  
\- It would be a good revenge for all her lies. - answered Thea.  
\- That is great. And now there is. Naruto said, and they got dressed and went to the kitchen.  
While they ate, Naruto opened his laptop and looked at the personal files of Queen Consolidated employees.  
\- Why did you give your personal employees of the company? The sister asked.  
\- I'm looking for an assistant. Naruto replied.  
Thea decided to help him. They sat there for a couple of hours and after discussing all the candidates, they settled on three girls. If 2 of them were in perfect order, then something is wrong with the third. It was Felicity Smoke. Naruto had a strange feeling about her. Therefore, he asked Laila to search Felicity for all the information.  
On their way home, Naruto and Thea discussed training. Naruto decided to train her for self-defense. He wanted her to be safe, but he realized that she was just as stubborn and therefore if she wanted to join him in the future, he could not dissuade her.  
Moira was delighted when her children returned home. For the first time in a long time, she saw Thea happy.  
A few days later.  
Thea was at home. After they returned, she found out that her friends had broken into a boutique and now they had to pay a fine and 100 hours of correctional labor. Thea was glad she wasn’t involved.  
Foundry.  
Naruto was training at his base. Sometimes he wanted to come up with a name for this place, but so far nothing has occurred to him.  
Lyla came at a time when Naruto was only in sweatpants and sneakers and was practicing on the stairs. She looked at his pumped up body and licked her lips. She understood that it was wrong because they were working together. But to be honest, working at A.R.G.U.S. not particularly conducive to personal life. She decided to stick to a working relationship with Naruto for now.  
\- So whose next on the list? - asked Lyla, making it clear a hundred came.  
\- James Holden. Entrepreneur. He supplied defective fire alarms to homes in the Glades. Many people died. - answered Naruto and began to put on his suit.  
\- I brought information to Felicity Smoke. She has a very interesting biography. Laila said, pulling the dossier on Queen Consolidated from her bag. Taking out the dossier, she realized that Naruto was gone. - And how he does it.  
In Gotham, at the police station, a commissar with glasses and a mustache sneezed at that time.  
Somewhere in Starlingcity.  
James Holder walked around with a bottle of beer near the rooftop pool and talked on the phone.  
\- I'm fine, only my lawyers gave me their accounts. But now that the lawsuit is over, you can focus on Unidac Industries. Okay, I'll see you at the office. - he said to his interlocutor and put down the phone. He looked up at the sky when suddenly an arrow pierced the bottle, breaking it. James was scared. He looked in the direction from which the arrow was fired and saw a man in a black hood there. He realized that this was the one who had been talking about all last week.  
\- Security won't help you. - the demonic voice said. Then Naruto threw the organic pistols on the floor.  
\- What do you want from me? Holden asked in a frightened voice.  
\- How many people died in those fires? How many?! The court acquitted you. But I don't agree with that. James Holder you ...  
Before Naruto could reach the arrow, a bullet hit the man in front of him. Holder fell into the pool, and fired a couple of arrows in the direction from where they were shooting. There were a couple more shots, but Naruto hid behind a concrete wall. He looked at his forearm. the fabric was torn, but a bullet was stuck in the kevlar plate. He pulled it out and put it in his pocket. Then he quickly left the roof, like the shooter.  
Foundry  
Naruto returned to the base de Laila was waiting for him. He took out a bullet and handed it to her.  
\- There was a sniper. Check the bullet, you might find something. Naruto said as he took off his suit. He watched as Laila bent over the bullet, studying it. He couldn't help but appreciate her sexy ass in tight pants. He knew that she still had feelings for her ex-husband, so he did not try to drag her into bed.  
Queen's Mansion.  
Morning.  
Entering the house, Naruto saw Teya sitting on the couch while Walter and Moira were talking to the police. Saw Thea's brother immediately hugged him, Naruto also hugged her and hugged her.  
\- Thank you, officers. My wife and I are grateful. I will accompany you. - Walter said, leading the cops away.  
\- What happened? - Naruto asked his mother. But she looked at her daughter.  
\- I crashed the car of my former friends. - admitted Thea, still hugging her brother.  
\- Former ones? - Naruto asked.  
\- Yes. They decided that I would pay their fine for destroying the boutique. I refused. They said that they were friends with me only because of the money. So I could not resist. - admitted Thea. - So they wrote to the police.  
\- Thea, I'm so disappointed. - Naruto told his sister. - Why did not you tell me. I would help you.  
\- What??? - said mat and daughter at the same time.  
\- They hurt my little sister. It is my duty as an older brother to avenge her. - Naruto was serious.  
\- Yes, but… - Moira wanted to argue.  
\- It is not right? Yes. And Thea will be punished. But if I were in her place, I would not be limited to just the car. Now get ready. Thea, I'll take you to school.  
\- Good. - agreed Thea and went to her room.  
\- You influence her well, son. - Moira said, although she was a little jealous.  
\- Sometimes you have to be tougher with her, otherwise she won't change. Because of this attitude, Oliver got away with the murder. I want Thea to be better. Naruto said. - I'll take her to school and then go to QC.  
House of James Holder.  
The police were examining the crime scene, Quentin frowning as he watched.  
\- This makes no sense. - he said.  
\- Everything matches the profile. The rich bastard is just that. We also found an arrow. - said his partner Lucas.  
\- Yes, but this time the cause of death is a shot in the heart, and our Robin Hood does not use a firearm. Quentin said.  
\- Maybe he realized that there are easier ways to kill people than with arrows and a sword. You said yourself - the guy is crazy. Lucas shrugged.  
Queen Consolidated.  
Naruto was sitting in the office looking through documents when a charming blonde with glasses entered the office. She wore a knee-length black skirt, high heels, and a pink shirt.  
\- Mr. Quinn, have you called? - she asked.  
\- Yes, Felicity. Have a seat. Naruto pointed to an empty chair across from his desk. - And don't be nervous. You are not fired.  
These words made her feel better and relaxed a little.  
\- I looked through the files of all employees and found some inconsistencies in your personal file. This applies to your studies at MIT. I need the truth. And as I said, you will not be fired or demoted.  
\- Good. - Felicity was horrified. She tried to forget the past. But now she was looking at her boss and celebrating some kind of calmness. So she decided to tell him everything.  
Naruto listened to her very carefully. Her story was very interesting. Especially about a computer virus that can bypass any protection system. It's good that A.R.G.U.S, did not know about the virus.  
\- You see nothing complicated. Don't worry, this conversation is just between us. But that's not all why I called you here. Naruto said after seeing her calm down. - I need an assistant. And after seeing all the candidates, you are the only one who fits. And your hacking skills are a big plus.  
\- Y-you s-s-seriously ??? - Felicity asked stammering.  
\- Yes.  
\- B-but ...  
\- Do you agree or not?  
\- Sure.  
\- Good.  
\- Then we'll discuss your responsibilities this week. And next week you start working.  
The next day.  
SCPD.  
Quentin Lance was looking at the photographs from Holder's murder scene when his partner arrived.  
\- Ballistic report on the murder of Holder. Two 7.62 caliber bullets were removed from it. According to the texture and size of the wound, the shot was fired from about a hundred meters away.  
\- from a hundred meters? Quentin asked. - The hood shot him from the roof of another house, went to his house, took out all the guards, and then shot a couple of arrows at him?  
\- Blood tests for toxicology showed the presence of strychnos toxifera.  
\- What? - Quentin asked.  
\- Kurare, this is such a poison.  
\- Does he pass from arrows to sniper bullets and poison? This is unlikely.  
\- But we found arrows there. This is evidence. He was there. - Lucas did not give up when Quentin took his jacket and went to the exit. - Where are you going?  
\- I'm going to get my evidence.  
Foundry.  
Naruto came to his lair where Laila was waiting for him. She handed him a folder with papers.  
\- Our sniper is Deadshot. Killer, mercenary. Never misses. - she said.  
\- And he's in town now. And you probably don't know where he is. Otherwise, Mandy would have recruited him into her little group. - Naruto said.  
\- How are you going to track him down? - The woman asked.  
\- I have my sources. - jumped Naruto and took out the phone, leaving the den.  
Evening.  
The roof of a building.  
Naruto stood in his suit and surveyed the city at night. If you do not know what was happening on the streets, the city was beautiful.  
“You never learned to sneak up on me. He said to his guest. Turning, he saw the familiar white hair. This was Chien Na Wei.  
\- So this is what you are doing now. - said the Chinese woman.  
\- You know perfectly well why I do this. Naruto replied.  
\- Yes. Yes. Family comes first. But you could lead the whole triad in the future. - Chien Na Wei tried for him to agree to join them for a long time, but to no avail. - I got what you asked for.  
\- And what do you want in return?  
\- Nothing. I took my position thanks to you. You taught me a lot too. So this is a token of my appreciation. - said Chien Na Wei and held out the paper to her mind. It read “1700 Broadway, Pape Motel, Room 52”.  
\- Thanks. - Naruto thanked her. Chien Na Wei approached him, lifted the mask and kissed him on the cheek, and then disappeared. Naruto went to the specified address.  
Hotel.  
Floyd Lawton sat in front of the computer and studied the information sent. He looked up from the computer when he heard someone's quiet steps. The door was abruptly knocked out, a man in a black hood pointed a bow at him and fired. Lawton managed to dodge at the last moment and hid behind the bed. Standing up from behind the bed, Lawton put on his automatic pistols-armbands and began to shoot at the named guest. Naruto fired one arrow at the table lamp and the other at Lawton, but he managed to cover himself with the mattress. Lawton had a couple of free saunas, and he jumped out the window. Naruto wanted to run after him, but heard the sound of sirens, grabbed the shot laptop and disappeared until the police arrived.  
Morning.  
QC.  
In the morning, Naruto came to QC. He was just beginning to understand how the company works, so Walter was in charge of everything.  
Naruto entered Felicity Smoke's office. She sat at the table and studied the documents that she would soon need and nibbled on the pen cutely.  
\- Felicity. - Naruto called her.  
\- Mr. Quinn …… N- Naruto. - she looked at him. She was somehow not used to calling her boss by name.  
\- I need your help. - Naruto said and showed her the laptop. - It is necessary to save everything that is possible. I was in a café and accidentally spilled a latte.  
\- Truth? - she asked. But I didn't believe him. - More like bullet holes.  
\- What to say. Love coffee shops in bad areas. Naruto shrugged. Felicity smiled sweetly at him, and he answered with a smile.  
Queen's Mansion  
Thea was sitting in her room on the bed, looking at her photos with Naruto on the phone. Ever since she realized that she loved him as a guy, she thought it was an age and would soon pass. She tried to date guys, but they were always something like her brother. His return gave her hope.  
All those flirts that she arranged with him made her understand that he was not against such a relationship. She understood that this was not right, but she did not care.  
The morning after he told everything, she realized that she had to take the risk. And the risk was worth it. She was still looking at the pictures when Moira entered.  
\- Great, you're here. - said the woman holding two dresses in her hands.  
\- Where else can I be? - she asked.  
\- Which is better? - Moira asked showing her the dresses.  
\- For dinner?  
\- To Walter's stock auction.  
\- Then I'll sit at home. - answered Thea. She loved her stepfather, but did not like social events.  
“Thea, this is important to me and Walter. And Naruto will be there. Moira said. Thea looked at her in surprise. - And don't be surprised. Since he will soon become the head of the company, he will have to go there.  
\- But he doesn't like to wear suits. - recalled Thea and grinned. Moira smiled too.  
QC  
Naruto sat and watched Felicity transfer information to the computer.  
\- This is a blueprint. - said Felicity, opening one of the surviving files.  
\- Blueprint of what?- Naruto asked.  
\- Exchange buildings.  
\- Never heard.  
\- Unidac Industries is holding an auction there.  
\- Clear. - Naruto knew about the auction and as much as he wanted to go there, it was now his job. He also saw the name of Warren Patel in the file name. It was QC's rival and as he now knew Floyd Lawton's employer. - Thank you, Felicity, you helped me a lot.  
Foundry.  
Naruto considered the exchange plan to figure out where Lawton would hit from where. But there were many options, and he alone could not cope. Even with Lila. He had only one way out.  
Parking near the police station.  
Quentin Lance was walking towards his car when he was suddenly pressed against the hood and his arm was twisted.  
\- You son of a bitch. - Lance growled when he realized who did it.  
\- Quiet detective. - said Naruto  
\- Are you a daredevil to do this near the police station.  
\- Here is everything I could find. Check out all the detective. - Naruto said, tossed the information folder and disappeared.  
Auction.  
Walter and Moira were talking to the auction goers when Naruto and Teya approached them. Moira was delighted to see her children at the event. Laila was not far from them. Naruto noticed Warren Patel being taken away by Lance's partner. It was good that the detective listened to him. But there was still Deadshot.  
Naruto warned Walter that they were killing Unidac customers. Walter thanked him. Naruto went to his mother and sister. Approaching them, he waved to Laila so that she would come up to them. For him, the main thing was their safety.  
Lance at the same time noticed a red dot on Walter and jumped, knocking him to the ground just as the shot was fired. A bullet killed a waiter passing in front of Walter. The panic began. People began to run in different directions.  
Naruto immediately asked his sister and mother if they were okay. They nodded. Then he saw Lance take Walter away. And they also went to safety.  
Location of Deadshot.  
Deadshot heard the sound of broken glass and saw the vigilante, he opened fire on him, but he managed to hide behind the column. The vigilante fired a couple of arrows but missed. Deadshot stopped shooting and went up to the column, but there was no one there.  
\- Drop the cannons. - said the vigilante.  
\- I'm impressed with your work. But your professional ethics doesn't apply to me? - asked Deadshot, trying to determine where the archer was.  
\- You kill for money, but for the good of others. - answered the vigilante. Then he came out of hiding and fired an arrow at Deadshot, which hit him right in the eye. Then the vigilante left.  
Foundry.  
Naruto and Laila went down to the basement and saw the vigilante. Laila pulled out her pistol and pointed at him.  
\- Layla calm down and put the gun away. Naruto asked.  
“You didn’t say you were working with someone else. - answered Laila without putting away the gun.  
“I don’t work with anyone except you. Naruto replied.  
The vigilante turned to them and removed his hood and mask. It was Naruto. Laila looked at one Naruto, then at another and could not understand anything. Naruto with whom she came approached another Naruto, and they began to merge until he was alone.  
\- I know you have many questions, and I will answer them. But you have to understand something that you hear shouldn't reach Mandy. Naruto said seriously.  
Laila promised that she would not reveal anything.  
\- Tell me, Laila, do you believe in magic and rebirth?


	4. Chapter 4 Season 1 Episode 4 - Innocent

Chapter 4 Season 1 Episode 4 - Innocent

Naruto explained everything about his abilities to Lyla and briefly told about his past life. She was skeptical about some things like gravity control, mountain-sized animals, and a few others. He could understand her, not every day your partner admits that in a past life he lived in a different world.  
After that, he went home when he entered the house and began to climb the stairs. It was a hard day, and therefore he did not notice that there was anyone else in the room.  
\- Where have you been? - A woman's voice asked, Naruto turned and saw Laurel.  
\- What? - Naruto asked. - What are you doing here?  
\- I’ve heard about the shooting and wanted to make sure you’re okay. - answered Laurel.  
\- Yes, everyone is safe, but a little tired because of all this. I was detained to ask a few questions about the shooting. - Naruto replied.  
\- It's good that you're not as selfish as your brother was. - Laurel said. This remark hurt Naruto, but it was true. Then Laurel headed for the exit.  
\- Thank you for coming Laurel. - Naruto told her before she left.  
\- How are you? - asked Thea, walking up to Naruto, but her eyes were angry.  
\- Fine. Naruto replied. - The question is, how are you?  
\- I am ok. My stepfather was shot, and my brother saved him from a bullet, although he himself could have been killed. Everything is okay! - answered Thea sarcastically.  
\- Sorry, just my reflexes worked. I will not risk it anymore. I promise. - Naruto said, hugged Teya and kissed her forehead. - And now sleep, the day was hard.  
But Naruto did not manage to sleep, he dreamed of a cave and Yao Fei.  
Waking up, he went downstairs, Thea was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching TV. He sat down next to her with also began to look.  
\- Can't sleep too? - asked Thea.  
\- Yes. What are you watching?  
\- About Peter Declan. He killed his wife in their child's room. Crazy. - answered Thea, the reporter mentioned that Peter Declan's wife worked for Jason. Naruto immediately recognized the name as it was in the notebook.  
\- So why can't you sleep? - Thea asked, still the blush on her cheeks. After what happened in that house, Thea loved to be with her brother. And if it were not for the cameras in the house, she would have already pounced on him.  
\- Nightmares. Naruto replied.  
\- About what? - asked Thea.  
\- About everything. Father, Oliver, Sarah, island. - Naruto replied.  
\- But Laurel is still here. I mean, she came here to make sure you didn't get shot. - said Thea. As much as she wants to open up her relationship with her brother, other people will not understand. She knew she couldn't satisfy Naruto alone. And he needed an official girlfriend. Better it will be the one they know. - Don't say it's because Oliver slept with her sister, then her sister died and her father hates Oliver.  
\- This is one of the reasons. - Naruto replied, forcing Teya to nod before Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her on the head. - Many people want to see in me who I was before, but this is no longer the case.  
\- So show her. Be yourself. - Thea said, making Naruto think.

Morning. Asylum

In the morning, Naruto went to the hideout while his clone went to KK. Of course, he wanted to clear the city of criminals, but we must not forget about the family business. And while Lyla searched for information on Brodeur, Naruto replenished his arsenal.

Law firm

Laurel was at work, but she was thinking about her trip to Naruto's yesterday. She lied to herself that it was just a friendly visit, because deep down she still had feelings for Naruto. If Naruto hadn't returned, oh, maybe she would have accepted Tommy's courtship, but with his return, everything changed.  
Laurel was packing up her things when her friend Joanna approached her.  
\- As I understand it, there’s no point in asking if you would like to have a drink with me? - Joanna asked.  
\- I cannot. I need to review the transcripts for the Fernand case. - answered Laurel, putting on the bag.  
\- You know, if you go somewhere other than work or home, your chances of meeting someone increase by a quadrillion percent. - Joanna said as Laurel headed for the door.  
\- It is not true. I can still get robbed on my way home. - answered Laurel, looking back at the smiling friend.  
\- I hope the robber will be a nice bachelor. - Joanna objected.  
\- Good night, Joanna. - Laurel smiled as she walked away.

Laurel's apartment

Laurel walked into her apartment and wanted to turn on the light, but it didn’t come on. She walked slowly into the living room and saw an open window, although she clearly remembered closing it in the morning. She took a pistol from a drawer and loaded it, listening to every rustle in the room. She turned sharply and pointed the gun at the man in the black suit. It was the Vigilante.

\- Hi Laurel. - Said the vigilante.  
\- Do not move!! - Laurel shouted, shaking with fear. The vigilante raised his hands to show that he had no weapons.  
\- I won't hurt you. - Naruto said calmly.  
\- Back! My father is a cop. You are making a big mistake. - Laurel threatened. Yes, she was scared, because this man was killing people, but she also wondered why he came to her.  
\- Now it doesn't matter who you think I am. I need your help. Peter Declan will be executed in 48 hours. I have reason to believe this person is innocent. Declan's wife expose Jason Broder. And he ordered to kill her. - Naruto said while standing in front of Laurel, her pistol thrust into his chest.  
\- There are many lawyers in Starling City. Why me? - Laurel asked.  
\- We're both trying to help. - Naruto said, lowering Laurel's pistol with his hand.  
\- Why are you sure that I will help you? - Laurel asked, calming down a bit despite the Vigilante standing behind her.  
\- Therefore, you will do everything to save the life of an innocent person. - Naruto said, after which he disappeared, leaving Laurel to ponder what was said.

Iron Heights

\- The court found you guilty, Mr. Declan. - Laurel said to Peter Declan, who was looking at a photograph of his daughter.  
\- All the evidence is against me, but I didn't kill my wife. I would never take a mother away from my daughter. - Declan said, showing a photo of his daughter Laurel.  
\- The murder weapon was your kitchen knife, with your prints on it. He was found with Camilla's blood in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard the argument that night. - Laurel replied, Peter Declan got up and began to walk, as it began to piss him off.  
\- Yes, we had a fight over Jason Broder. Camilla worked for him, and his company dumped toxic waste in Glades. Camilla told me that she would go to the inspector and tell me everything. I was afraid for the safety of my family. And we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy cried, so Camilla left and stayed in her room. Declan said, calming down and sitting back in his chair. - In the morning I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. I just grabbed Izzy and ran outside and called 911. I'm innocent, Miss Lance.

Later  
SCPD

Laurel stared at the photograph of the Vigilante on the evidence board. Her father really wants to catch him. But Laurel herself didn't know what to think about it. Soon her father approached her with a folder in his hands.  
\- I did not conduct this case, but as far as I remember, we had fingerprints, blood, everything. - said Quentin, Laurel walked over to him and looked into the folder.  
\- Looks like this Broder has enough money to frame anyone. - said Laurel, took the folder, and began to look through it.  
\- Laurel, after 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying with a needle in his hand and does not get up. If I thought we didn't have the right guy, do you think I would be doing anything right now, other than what really happened? - asked Quentin, Laurel continued to study the folder  
\- Declan said his wife went to report to the inspector that Broder was dumping toxic waste. Laurel said, looking at her father.  
\- Yes, but this inspector said it never happened. - Quentin answered, taking the folder. - Let me see. What was his name? Here you are. Source, Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camilla that day. Happy now?  
\- Yes. - Laurel replied and smiled before she got up and started walking away.  
\- I thought hell would freeze over before you started defending criminals. - Quentin said, looking at his daughter, who turned to him.  
\- I'm not sure Declan. - criminal. As you said, it's on the watch. Can't leave a stone unturned. - Laurel said before leaving as Quentin frowned.

Thea School

Naruto was standing next to the car with Lyla when the students began to leave the school, among whom was Thea. She saw her brother and immediately approached him.  
\- Something happened? - asked Thea.  
\- Can't I spend time with my beloved sister? - Naruto asked, feigning resentment.  
\- You can, but why did you come? - asked Thea.  
\- I want to show you something. - answered Naruto, and opened the door to the car so that Thea got into it. They got into the car and drove off.  
After 30 minutes, they drove up to a tall residential building. Naruto and Teya got out of the car and entered the building. Lyla stayed in the car. They went up to the loft. Thea walked and looked around.  
\- Well, why did you bring me here? - asked Thea.  
\- I was alone for five years. I'm glad to be back home, but I'm used to being alone. I love our home, but I need my own place. That's why I chose this loft. A place where I can be alone. - Naruto explained to her. Thea was not happy.  
\- And you want to leave me alone again? - asked Thea, hugging her brother and looking at him. Naruto saw that she was about to burst into tears. - Naruto hugged her and pulled her to him.  
\- How could such a thing come to your mind? You will have your own room here. - Naruto replied. He didn't want his sister to cry. But then he heard laughter. He looked at Thea.  
-You are so easy to deceive. - Thea said with a smile.  
\- Do you understand that I can take revenge on you? Naruto asked.

Laurel

Laurel was looking through Declan's files when Joanna approached her.  
\- You spend many hours on the Declan case. So you believe he's innocent?  
\- Someone believes. - said Laurel, not looking up from the documents.  
\- I heard, but you did not say who? - Joanna answered. Laurel looked around and walked over to her friend, biting her lower lip.  
\- Guardian angel. - answered Laurel.  
\- The guy in the hood? Are you kidding. - Joanna asked, crossing her arms under her chest.  
\- He tracked me down and asked me to take care of this case. - Laurel said.  
\- Have you met him? - Joanna asked and Laurel nodded.  
\- But he goes against everything I was taught to believe. He's breaking the law and God knows what else. - Laurel said.  
\- And how are you not afraid that he will not do to you God knows what? - Joanna asked, worried about her friend.  
\- He won't. I don't know, I can feel it. - Laurel replied confidently.  
\- When I asked you to meet someone, I didn’t mean that. - Joanna sighed. Laurel just shrugged at her friend's words.  
On the roof

Laurel climbed to the roof of the building and saw the vigilante there, who was looking at her. But because of the mask, she could not see his face.  
\- I received your message. - she said.  
\- You met with Peter Declan. - Said the Vigilante.  
\- You were right. Maybe he's innocent. Declan said his wife wanted to expose Broder on the day of her murder. - Laurel said as she walked over to the Vigilante.  
\- Then we need whoever she told about Broder to testify. - Naruto replied looking at Laurel's face.  
\- He already gave. Matt Istook, Camilla's inspector. But, according to him, she did not say anything to him. - Laurel said.  
\- He's probably lying.  
\- If so, then he is very convincing. The jury and the police believed him. - Laurel said.  
\- I just didn't question him. - Naruto said, turning to leave.  
\- I did not become a lawyer in order to break the law or harm people. - Laurel said, forcing Naruto to stop and look over his shoulder.  
\- I’m doing what it takes to protect the inhabitants of the city. Like Peter Declan. - Naruto said.  
\- If your cause is right, then why are you covering your face with a mask? - Laurel asked.  
\- To protect your precious people. - Naruto said.  
\- Words of a loner. - said Laurel.  
\- Maybe. - Naruto said.  
Naruto fired an arrow into the building, a cable drawn from the arrow. Naruto grabbed hold of him and pushed him off the roof, frightening Laurel as he did so.

QC

Naruto (clone) in a business suit entered Walter's office.  
\- Hi Walter. - Naruto greeted his stepfather.  
\- Hi Naruto. - Walter replied. - How is the development in the company?  
\- Everything is super. Especially with an assistant like Felicity. Naruto said, sitting down in the chair opposite his stepfather. Walter tensed a lot. - I will not wait long. What's going on Walter? Felicity told me what you asked her to do and now she thinks she will be fired.  
\- Yes, I'm sorry it's my oversight. It's just that I discovered something strange about the company's finances, and, to be honest, she is the only one who can figure it out without attracting attention. - confessed Walter and handed Naruto a folder with documents. Naruto reads them. $ 2.6 million was spent on something. And the main question is what?  
\- Moira said it was an investment in a friend's startup. But something haunts me. - said Walter.  
\- Yes, it's strange. Well Felicity will handle this. But on one condition. - Naruto said.  
\- What is the condition? - Walter asked.  
\- You keep me informed of everything. - Naruto said.  
Walter didn't know what to say. On the one hand, Naruto could tell everything to his mother. But on the other hand, Naruto will become the head of the company and will have to get used to separating family from work.  
\- Okay. - Walter agreed, after which Naruto went to his office to talk to Felicity.

Somewhere

Matt Istook was walking towards his blue convertible, it was late evening. He threw his briefcase into the car and felt a stab in his neck. After a couple of seconds, he lost consciousness and fell.

A little while later

Matt Istook woke up and tried to reach for his head, but the handcuffs on his left hand prevented him from doing it. Then he noticed that he was lying on the train tracks.  
\- Matt Istook! - said a terrible voice, from which Matt twitched and saw the Vigilante in front of him.  
\- It's you! - said the Source, understanding who is in front of him. - The guy in the hood. You are the one terrorizing the city.  
\- Peter Declan was put on death row because of your lies. This is where the train goes to Bloodhaven. This is your only chance to tell the truth. - Naruto said.  
\- Okay. Okay. Broder paid me to say that Camilla did not speak to me. But I was not involved in her death. You are welcome. I'll do everything. Take the folder. - Said the Istook, just to save his life.  
\- Which folder? - Naruto asked.  
\- Camilla gave me a folder with evidence against Brodeur ...  
\- WHERE'S SHE?!  
\- Get me out of here, and I'll tell you! - the Source spoke out of fear, but Naruto passed by. - She's on my desk in the office. Take it!  
Naruto took pity on him and shot him in the handcuffs, which allowed Source to dodge the train. When the train passed, the Source saw that there was no one there.

Law's office.

Laurel was sitting at her desk looking through documents when the lights went out. She looked around, but no one was there. He rather shuddered when something fell on her desk. Turning she saw the folder. She took it in her hands.  
\- A present from Matt Istook. - Said the Vigilante.  
\- What's here? - Laurel asked.  
\- Compromising evidence on Broder. - Naruto replied. Laurel looked through the folder and smiled. - This should be enough to save Peter Declan's life.  
\- As a lawyer, I would never have received this folder. - Laurel said in amazement, looking at Naruto. - I have always considered the law sacred. He corrected everything. Now I feel like there are too many people in this city who only care about themselves. People are selfish. I think they need someone who cares. About other people's lives. Someone like you.  
\- It's definitely not me. You yourself know what I do to keep the people of the city safe from crime. They need someone else, someone different from me.  
\- But you're doing it to help. - answered Laurel and looked at the documents again. Naruto said nothing and left. The light came on again.

House of Queens.

Naruto came home. On the way, he received information from a clone. Thea met him. She was wearing green skinny jeans, a short T-shirt showing her flat tummy. Naruto wanted to move into the apartment already, so they could have sex properly. Because at home they did not go further than kissing, so as not to get caught.  
\- How was your day? - asked the sister.  
\- Fine. Naruto replied. - What are we watching today?  
\- Snow White and the Huntsman. - answered Thea.

Laurel's work.

Laurel sat at the table and studied the new documents the Vigilante had given her. Her father came up to her and sat on the edge of the table.  
\- Is this Declan's case?" Is there a promotion? He asked his daughter. - You know, Matt Istok came to us, filled out an application. He was attacked by a guy in a hood yesterday. And here's what's funny. I gave the name of the source to my daughter.  
\- Dad, I… - Laurel began, but Quentin leaned forward.  
\- He does lynching. He's a bloody criminal, and you work with him. It makes you an accomplice. - Quentin interrupted.  
\- I'm trying to save the life of an innocent person. - Laurel defended herself.  
\- No, you are breaking the law. - Quentin objected too.  
\- I wouldn't have to do this if the police had been doing their job right from the start! - Laurel snapped at her father.  
\- I asked you where you got this case from. You lied to my face. AND? I thought we weren’t doing that. Apparently I was wrong. - Quentin said before leaving as Laurel watched.  
Later, the judge refused to postpone the execution of Peter Declan, as she did not consider sufficient new evidence. She also meets with Broder's lawyer. And even threatened him.

Jason Brodeur.

Jason was furious, but his bodyguard suggested a way out of this situation. Laurel will have to go to jail and anything can happen there.

On some kind of roof.

\- It's not over yet. - Naruto said after listening to what Laurel had told him.  
\- I am a lawyer. Trust me, this is the end. - Laurel said.  
\- What do you need to free Peter Declan? - Naruto asked.  
\- Signed confession from Broder. Laurel asked, after which Naruto began to leave. - Where are you going?  
\- Get recognition.

Walter's office.

Naruto (the clone) and Walter listened to what Felicity had found. She said that the money went to an offshore account of the “Tempest” company. There is no information about this company. But they have a warehouse in Starling City. Felicity gave them the address of this warehouse. Walter said he would check it out himself, Naruto wanted to go with him, but Walter convinced him to stay.

Brodeur's office

\- Jason Brodeur, you failed this city! - Naruto said aiming at Broder, who was standing against the wall.  
\- What do you want? - Jason asked. Pressing against the wall.  
\- You confess that you orchestrated the murder of Peter Declan's wife. - Naruto said.  
\- To take his place in prison? - Jason asked.  
\- To avoid the death penalty. - Naruto said before Jason grinned.  
\- But if I die, then you have no one to blame for Camille's murder. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Try to get me to write a confession. - Said Brodeur self-confidently.  
\- So you have chosen the difficult path. - Naruto said, pulling out his katana. He made several cuts on his left arm and then pierced his palm so that the katana dug into the wall. - If I were you, I would not move my hand.  
Naruto wanted to do something else to get Broder to talk, but the phone rang. He took it out of Broder's jacket and told him to answer.  
\- What? - Brodeur asked.  
\- This is Ankov. All will be. In an hour.  
\- What will happen in an hour? - Naruto asked and threw away the phone.  
Jason turned away, but screamed and cried as Naruto moved his palm to cut his palm more.  
\- We've postponed Declan's execution. As well as his lawyer. - Brodeur admitted. Naruto then hit him, knocking him out. Then he ran away.

Iron heights

Peter was scared and upset when Laurel tried to talk to him.  
\- We still have a chance. Do you remember the friend I mentioned? Someone who believes in you? He's working on something.

Outside

The guard on duty watched the perimeter, but did not notice the figure that crept up to him and knocked him out. Naruto disguised himself as a security guard, but left behind the mask.

Inside

\- I told you Jason Brodeur is powerful. I've been here before. These lawyers hold these little particles of hope in their hands. - Peter said as the lights went out and the alarm went off.  
Laurel stood up and looked around to see the guards running.  
\- The overseer is establishing a safe perimeter in Block C. Stay here. - said the guard with her and Peter.  
\- Stop! - Laurel screamed, running out the door. Hell was happening in the prison. The guard fled from the prisoners, but stumbled and fell, the prisoners caught up with him and began to beat him. Laurel and Peter began to run away down the corridor, at the end of which they stumbled upon a guard, who was beaten by a hefty guy. He looked up and smiled at her while the other inmates still in the cells cheered and grinned at her as they dragged the unconscious guard into the cell to retrieve his keys.  
The prisoner started to approach Laurel, but he fell after a kunai pierced his heart. Laurel and Peter turned to see Naruto dressed as a masked guard.  
\- Go! - he shouted, they ran out, after which the cells opened and the prisoners ran after them. Naruto table scatter them in different directions. After which he grabbed Laurel by the arm and pulled with him, Declan kept up with them. They saw guards with shields running towards them.  
\- Live. - Naruto said, leading Laurel and Peter to safety. But there Ankov was waiting for them in a prisoner's suit. He hit Naruto, causing him to fall. Then Ankov threw Laurel to the floor and began to choke.  
Naruto he saw Laurel looking at him as she was being strangled. Rage seized him. He quickly got up, grabbed Ankov by the shirt and threw him into the wall, from which he lost consciousness.  
\- You shouldn't have done that!!! - Naruto shouted taking out his kunai as he walked up to Ankov. But at the last moment he took it away and tied it up.  
\- Are you okay? - He asked Laurel, wiping the blood off her cheek. Laurel nodded positively and stood up from the floor.  
\- Open the generator area! Miss Lance, stay away. The zone is guarded. Shouted the guards, running in, taking Declan away and carrying Ankov away. Laurel pressed against the wall and saw Naruto leave.

Later

Laurel was near the prison when her father ran up to her.  
\- Laurel. - her father called.  
\- I’m not hurt. - Laurel said, hugging her father.  
\- Exactly? - Quentin asked, receiving a nod from his daughter.  
\- Forgive me for the words. - Laurel said.  
\- You was right. Brodeur's bodyguard confessed to killing Camilla Declan. We caught the wrong guy. But listen to me. I'm also right about him. He's dangerous. He is outside the law. - Quentin said, Laurel just nodded. But she wanted to think it over well about the Vigilante.  
\- I'm sorry. - she said, forcing Quentin to nod before slipping her jacket over her.  
\- Let's go home, honey. How did he end up in this prison, huh? A grown man in this outfit stands out a little, doesn't it?  
\- I don't know. - Laurel said before getting into the car. She saw the Vigilante kill, but he was caring with her, as if he was not indifferent to her. She had questions to which she could not find answers.

Warehouse " Tempest "

Walter went to the warehouse and saw a coded electronic lock. He tried several options such as Tempest, Oliver, Thea. But "Robert" came up. Walter entered the warehouse and saw what shocked him. There were the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit.


End file.
